


In Brightest Day

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: It could be canon [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Green Lantern!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: Follow-up to "Seeing Green".Alex and Kara continue to adjust to Alex's new role as a Green Lantern.





	In Brightest Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Seeing Green](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5403833/chapters/12484028) can be found in the ficlet collection.
> 
> Those of you from Tumblr - sorry for the delay! I'd meant to get this out this last weekend, but the version I'd penned needed to be completely scrapped. It came out exceptionally dark and heavy, and I didn't like that at all.
> 
> As a result of me exorcising those dark things out, this came out relatively light-hearted. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Alex squints at the slowly setting sun, one hand rising to blot some of the light out and let her eyes adjust.

“You ready?” Kara asks.

There’s a moment when Alex’s eyes are caught by the way the sunlight shimmers over her jade lantern ring, but she internally shakes herself before she can zone out.

“Yeah.” Her lips curl up at the corners as she remembers that she’d promised Kara a leisurely flight after finishing up at the DEO.

Kara’s return smile is bigger and broader, excitement dancing in her blue eyes.

Alex chuckles and shakes her head. A streak of mischief morphs her own smile into a smirk, and without warning, she’s surrounded by a thin green light as she pushes off from the ground.

They could have a leisurely flight _after_ a quick race.

“Alex!” comes Kara’s squawk of surprise.

On other days they’d tested each other’s limits, pushing each other as hard as possible to see who was faster. Because of those days, Alex is aware that it’s only a matter moments until Kara catches up.

Alex _could_ go faster for a short time, but it would deplete her ring’s energy rapidly—and she never likes to do that unless absolutely necessary.

Kara’s cape snapping in the wind gives her away a moment before she finally catches up. “You’re such a jerk,” Kara declares.

Her voice is full of affection, so Alex only smirks again. “Sorry,” she says in an unrepentant tone as she glances over to Kara.

A half second later she swerves to avoid a collision with Kara, who’s laughing so hard that her flight path has gone erratic. 

“Watch out, will ya?” Alex mutters with a bemused roll of her eyes.

Kara intentionally shifts over to lightly nudge their bodies together.

The gentle contact is meant as a sort of apology, but Kara’s body is warm and firm and Alex swallows and makes sure that the moment doesn’t linger too long. Before, flights with Kara usually meant shorter trips but much more contact, and Alex isn’t sure whether she’s grateful or regretful that her new role as a Lantern has changed things.

They stop a couple of times to help out in minor situations, but for the most part, their flight is peaceful.

“Hey, you up for a movie or something?” Kara inquires as they’re finishing their last round of National City for the night.

A rejection is on the tip of Alex’s tongue, but Kara looks so hopeful that she finds herself saying “Yeah, sure.”

She bites the inside of her cheek when Kara grabs her hand to “helpfully” tug her along in the direction of Kara’s apartment. Alex doesn’t mention that it’s not very aerodynamic and actually a little awkward—Kara is _happy_ , and seeing that makes Alex nearly dizzy with her own sense of joy.

*

_Alex groans and clutches at her ribs, a grimace on her face as she presses it against the cool metal of her cell wall. Outside, she can just hear the cheer of the crowd as another match continues._

_She’d managed to win another fight, but she’s fairly certain she’d broken at least one of her ribs in the process. By the position of the moons in the sky, she’s aware that it’s almost time for another round of conditioning._

_Her “mentor” would, no doubt, make use of the broken rib as another teaching tool._

_For a long moment, despair threatens to overtake her. In this alien place with unfamiliar moons and stars, she can’t be sure how long she’s been away from Earth. She only knows that the days are getting harder and harder to live through, and rescue is seeming like an impossible thing._

_Heavy footsteps in the hallway make her stomach clench. Memories of home are starting to slip from her mind, lost in a haze of pain and uncertainty._

_The footsteps are closer now. Just when she’s sure that this is the moment when her will breaks, Kara’s tear-streaked face appears in her mind._

_There’s a low whooshing sound as the barrier to her containment cell is powered down, and Alex grits her teeth and stands. Kara is waiting for her, no doubt worried sick by her disappearance. She isn’t going to die here, dammit. She isn’t going to do that to Kara._

_Her mentor utters a few guttural words and swings two of his four arms menacingly._

_Alex tilts her chin upward and squares her shoulders. She takes a step forward just in time to catch a flash of bright green off to her right._

“Alex.”

Alex frowns, one hand unconsciously pressing to her healed ribs.

“Alex,” Kara’s soft voice insists.

The last vestiges of the dream-memory begin to fade as Alex leans into the warm hand cupping her face. She blinks several times before focusing on Kara.

“What time is it?” The apartment is dark, only the subdued light from the kitchen penetrating the filter of night. The TV is off, and Alex realizes she must have fallen asleep watching the movie.

“Late,” Kara murmurs, her thumb brushing tenderly over Alex’s cheek.

Alex stretches in an excuse to move away from Kara’s too-close face, grunting as she reaches as high as her arms will allow. “I should head home.”

“Why don’t you just spend the night? I haven’t touched your drawer.” Kara shifts on the couch and Alex does her best not to look at her. She really shouldn’t stay.

The warm hand that had been pressed to her cheek only moments ago finds its way to her knee. Alex stares down at it for a moment, her eyes slowly trailing up until she’s looking right into Kara’s pleading eyes.

 _Dammit_.

Kara’s been clingy since Alex’s return, though Alex hesitates to use such a word. She understands it; she’d more than missed Kara while she’d been off-planet. After two months, Alex had been sure this need to be close would fade—they’re hardly apart now when Kara isn’t at CatCo—but Kara’s need seems just as intense as the first week of Alex’s homecoming.

Alex worries her lower lip with her teeth. “Kara,” she begins carefully, “don’t you think I’ve been staying over too much? I don’t want to hinder your social life.”

For a few beats, Kara doesn’t say anything, instead only studying Alex’s face. “If I had my way, you’d be moving in.”

The snort escapes Alex before she can think to stop it. “Kara, I know you’re worried, but I’m not going anywhere. You can relax.” She chews over her next words several times before continuing. “It’s time for you to date again. James is a good guy, but you shouldn’t leave him hanging forever.”

Kara goes tight-lipped, an almost angry spark visible in her eyes. “Will you just stay the night, please?”

Alex sighs. She doesn’t want to fight—and she does actually want to stay. “Okay.”

The furrow between Kara’s eyebrows eases, and again she’s smiling. “Okay. Come on.” She tugs Alex up by the hands, keeping one tangled with hers as she leads the way to her bedroom.

They’ll have this conversation again tomorrow, Alex resolves.

*

The following morning when Alex wakes up, it’s to the feel of Kara’s fingertips tracing the fresh scars on her shoulder blades. She’s on her side facing away from her sister, and for that Alex is grateful.

“Are you awake?” Kara asks in a voice roughened by sleep.

Alex is relieved that the morning air is cool enough to explain away the goosebumps that prickle her skin. She grunts an answer. Though the wounds are little more than healed scars now, they feel exceptionally sensitive under Kara’s touch. 

Alex doesn’t want to move.

“I know we’ve talked about it,” Kara murmurs, “but I wish you would tell me more about how you got these.”

“I already told you,” Alex responds. “Short of a play-by-play of every fight, I’ve already told you.”

She tightens her shoulders in reflex. Although she understands Kara’s need to _know_ , it feels like she’s talked far too much about the long days spent fighting, quite literally, for her life.

“Sorry.”

Alex worries that she’s hurt Kara’s feelings, but instead of pulling away, Kara shifts closer and slings an arm around Alex’s waist.

“Thanks for putting up with me.”

Kara’s lips brush against Alex’s bare shoulder as she speaks, and for a moment Alex isn’t sure whether to curse herself for sleeping in a tank top or not. Her heart is pounding too loudly, but there’s nothing she can do about that.

She places a hand over the one resting against her stomach. “I love you, Kara.”

The hug she gets in response is almost painful, but Alex doesn’t complain, instead interlacing her fingers with Kara’s and squeezing her eyes shut.

“I need to get ready for work.” Kara’s voice is laced with regret. She doesn’t pull away until a few minutes later when Alex untangles their fingers and gives her a careful nudge.

“Lunch?” Alex asks even though she knows they’ve been spending too much time together.

Kara, who’s been rolling away at a glacial pace, rolls back almost immediately to press a kiss to Alex’s shoulder. “Definitely.”

Alex stays in place long after Kara’s gone. She isn’t due at the DEO for a while, and she needs time to collect herself.

*

Two months become six, and before Alex knows it, she’s practically living at Kara’s apartment anyway.

It’s a terrible thing she’s allowing, she knows. Her feelings have always been different than Kara’s.

But, in all the ways that matter, they’re not.

It’s easy enough to push those other thoughts and feelings away, bury them deep when they whisper a little too loudly in her head.

The trip to Oa is a good break for them, though Kara insists on accompanying her to the distant planet. J’onn finally gets Kara to relent, recognizing Alex’s weakness for what it is.

She’s only gone a few days. It’s nothing, really.

Except the ache that she’s felt around Kara for nearly all her adult life seems worse. It persists as strongly as it does when she’s around her sister and becomes nigh unbearable in her absence.

When Alex returns to Earth a few days later, she isn’t surprised that Kara meets her before her feet can even touch the ground.

“I missed you,” Kara mumbles into the fabric of her jacket. They’re high enough over National City that they shouldn’t be easily seen.

Alex pulls Kara closer, brushing a kiss to the side of her face. “I missed you too.”

When Kara pulls away, she gives Alex a long, indiscernible look.

“Let’s go home.”

Alex bobs her head and accepts Kara’s extended hand. “Any major catastrophes while I was gone?”

“Oh, um, well…”

*

“I’ve got the tunnel, you get the big guy!” Alex knows she doesn’t need to shout, but the sight of the crumbling tunnel has her blood pressure up.

Normally she might chase after the rampaging alien herself, but the power of her ring is more suited to stabilizing the tunnel than Kara’s abilities.

Kara gives her a determined nod and shoots off ahead, deflecting falling rubble from cars trapped inside as she goes.

Alex is just behind her, creating a massive brace of light to give the cars below her time to get out.

“Phew,” Alex breathes out some minutes later as she sweats under the weight of the several-tons-heavy cement.

The DEO is evacuating the tunnel as quickly as possible, but Alex can’t help but wish they’d hurry just a _little_ faster.

She hears crashing in the distance and she curses under her breath. It’s not that she doubts Kara’s ability—she doesn’t—but she also can’t deny the almost physical she need she has to be watching Kara’s back.

To her vast relief, Kara finishes before she does.

“Hey there,” Kara says as she casually crosses her arms over her chest. Her hair still looks perfectly styled. “Need a hand?”

Alex narrows her eyes, a pleased smile teasing her lips despite herself. “Ha ha,” she replies flatly.

Clearing the tunnel goes a lot faster with Kara on the scene, and fifteen minutes later they’re wearily strolling in the vague direction of Kara’s apartment. They’ll fly soon, but they both need to catch their breath after saving the hundred or so people that had been stuck in traffic.

“Ready yet?” Kara almost sounds as tired as Alex feels.

Alex considers her ring for a few seconds. “Give me a minute.”

Kara abruptly stops walking. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Before Alex can react, Kara’s stepped forward and pulled her close. They’re in the air before Alex can find the energy to open her mouth.

They normally don’t fly together like this, fronts pressed closely together as Kara takes them up above the clouds. Alex can only close her eyes as they rise rapidly through the air.

Kara hums when the sunlight hits her face. Alex is glad she’s facing away, sighing as the leans forward to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I kind of expected you to complain,” Kara says as she wraps her second arm around Alex’s middle.

“Meh,” is all Alex says under the guise of being tired. She shifts her head minutely, greedily inhaling Kara’s scent and reveling in the tingles that tickle her body with Kara’s proximity.

A soft kiss is brushed to her temple. “I think it’s time to get you home.”

The affection in Kara’s voice makes Alex grin sleepily.

“K.”

*

“...beware my power, Green Lantern's Light.”

“Do you have to do that before bed?” Kara’s head pokes out from the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth.

Alex flushes and clears her throat, sending the power battery back to its pocket dimension. “I just like to be prepared.”

Kara pauses in brushing her teeth to grin.

“You’re drooling toothpaste all over your chin,” Alex says with a raised eyebrow.

Blue eyes widen, and then Kara is wiping her chin and ducking back into the bathroom.

Alex bites the inside of her cheek and slowly shakes her head. Sometimes she’s overwhelmed with how _happy_ she is around Kara, feeling as if she might burst from the sheer volume of it.

When Kara wanders out of the bathroom some time later, Alex has to look away.

Apparently, Kara had forgotten to grab fresh pajama bottoms. Alex makes sure to keep looking away until Kara’s settled into bed next to her.

“Laundry tomorrow?” Alex asks lightly as she switches the lamp off and the room is plunged into darkness.

“Hm? No, I’m still good for a while.”

All at once Alex is glad that she and Kara use separate covers. The last thing she needs is to accidentally brush against a bare leg—then she’d never get a wink of sleep despite being utterly exhausted.

If she does move in, she’ll need to set up a cot or something in the living area.

“Alex?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“I love working with you. It’s nice not to be alone out there.”

“You weren’t really alone before, were you?” A muscle in Alex’s face twitches and her stomach feels a little queasy. She hadn’t had the _ring_ before, but Alex had always thought of herself as being quite capable.

“Alex.” Kara sounds exasperated.

Alex swallows down whatever else she might have said.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I was just letting you know, in general, that I love working with you. You saved me so many times before you got that ring, and I don’t just mean from bad guys.”

Warm, Alex shifts and rolls onto her back so she can look at Kara. The room is too dark to see Kara clearly, but Alex has her features memorized anyway.

Kara takes it as an invitation to scoot closer. Her eyes seem bright in the darkness.

“If you lost the ring tomorrow, I’d still love working with you,” Kara emphasizes as her knees softly bump against Alex’s. “I’d still love you.”

Alex tries very hard not to look at Kara then, or to focus on the gentle pressure of Kara’s legs against her own.

A frustrated breath tickles Alex’s cheek, and then Kara’s hand is cupping her face and guiding her eyes back. “I mean it, Alex.”

“I, um…” But Kara is too close again now, her hand too pliant against Alex’s face. “Are you…?” Alex tries again, only to stop when she realizes Kara is staring at her mouth.

She isn’t sure who starts the kiss, but as Kara’s hands clutch at her and pull her closer, she doesn’t care. Kara’s mouth is hot and wet and _oh so welcoming_.

All Alex cares about is the blissful feel of Kara’s hand at her lower back, of how perfect Kara’s lower lip fits between her own. She feels dizzy for a moment, only to realize that Kara’s somehow now underneath her, bare legs too hot against the thin cotton of her yoga pants.

“Move in,” Kara whispers against her lips when the kiss ends.

Alex doesn’t need to think about her answer. Kara’s hand is under her shirt and rubbing her back, one of the maddeningly bare legs hooked behind Alex’s knee.

Kara reaches up with her free hand to push some of Alex’s hair back behind her ear as she tries to articulate her response.

“Okay.”

Kara rewards her with another kiss; it’s soft and slow and feels like something like a promise.

Alex understands that she could spend hours simply kissing Kara and feeling their weight pressed against each other. The heat in her abdomen is taught and pleasant, but above all, she craves the closeness.

After an indeterminate amount of time, she bonelessly rolls over onto her back.

She’s breathless and grinning, and as she’s trying to suck in much-needed oxygen, her chest stills when Kara’s hand finds her own.

Alex raises their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Kara’s; it’s her own promise.

“You know,” she says as she’s starting to feel sleepy again. “I hardly have anything left to bring over. I’m practically living with you anyway.”

“Mm,” comes the noncommittal noise from Kara’s throat. “You already agreed, Alex Danvers. Don’t think you’re getting out of it now.”

“Hey, you kissed me, there’s no way I could say no.”

Alex sends a satisfied smile up toward the ceiling when Kara doesn’t immediately respond.

She freezes a moment later when a warm hand settles over her stomach and begins rubbing distracting circles against her skin. 

“I wonder what else I could get you to agree to.”

“Kara!” Alex blurts out with wide eyes.


End file.
